freed20fandomcom-20200215-history
Getting started editing d20db
=Introduction= Welcome! We're so glad you want to help out with d20db! Our goal is to be a repository of d20 information, both the standard SRD and user created content. With this we hope to be able to expand the d20 system in ways that any one group couldn't imagine. If you want to participate, we've created an order of helping out that will get you familiar with editing wikis (the editing systems used here) as well as the format of d20db so, by the time you've looked at this you can easily make edits and additions to the site. We're always striving to be a friendly community. This can be challenging at times when everyone is given the editor's pen. Still, the more we try to be laid back and friendly, the more likely it is to happen. Beginner Make an account (on the top right of the screen). Browse the site and get used to the feel of things. Don't worry about anything but getting the site to give you the information you're looking for. Beginner editor After you're confortable with the site, there are several really easy efforts that will help make d20db better. These require very little editing knowledge to get started and will get you in editing pages and learning how wiki pages work. These largely involve making small corrections to pages (especially ones that were imported from the SRD. See: Beginner Editor Tasks Intermediate editor Now that you're confortable with editing basic pages, we're sure you've seen pages that weren't laid out the way you'd like them. You may not know how to fix them, but something looks funny. Go to the Discussion tab of the page and write out your questions (sign your post!). Also, there are some intermediate projects we're wanting done. These are the first that involve creating new content from scratch. Once you've added some of the new content we're looking for, go for the more difficult task of adding content that we haven't thought of. Everything on our list is useful, but derivative. Making new content is where d20db can shine - and it can only do that with you! See: Intermediate Editor Tasks (also explains how to sign posts) Advanced editor You're comfortable adding new content, you write discussion points on pages you aren't sure about, and you want to know what's next? At this point, beyond continuing to add new creative content, we're always looking for advanced editors to review our content creation guidelines. Making things more clear, and easier, for new editors is always helpful. Also, we're always wanting to add new types of content and ways of organizing it. Content that isn't already in the d20 format, but would fit well. Maybe herbs and effects, or gems and their descriptions and values. Or larger projects like plot ideas and city/town/inn/building descriptions. As an advanced editor, it's always worthwhile to review the recent changes as well. Someone may write a note in a discussion page for a change they are unable to make themselves - if it makes sense, please help them out! Otherwise make a remark in the discussion area. When newer editors are trying to help, they'll make mistakes starting out, so it's also worth reviewing changes new editors make to see if they are doing well or if we should send them a note to help them do better.